


The Hero and his Sidekick

by holy_bunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_bunny/pseuds/holy_bunny
Summary: There are not enough fics with America and a DC character so i decided to make some.
Relationships: America & Washington DC (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	The Hero and his Sidekick

America did not want to do this. No, scratch that, he really didn't want to do this. Don't get him wrong he loved each and every one of his states. They were there from the beginning after all. But they could at least clean up after themselves. Especially in the main house.  
The main house was exactly what it sounded like. A big house where the states stayed during a meeting. Each state would have their own room where they could decorate it to their liking. It sounded like a good idea at the beginning. That is until after the first night every single corner of the house was filled with some sort of junk. And nobody other than him and DC would take care of it.  
Speaking of DC she was supposed to be helping him. But she wouldn't answer any of his text messages or calls. Which was weird because she was a workaholic. Maybe even worse. No, definitely worse.  
When his sight landed on the family building he tensed. It couldn’t even be called a house. It was more like a mansion. A big, beautiful, definitely haunted mansion. (Louisiana had no chill.)  
America was about to open the door when he heard a muffled voice come from the inside. His heart stopped and his face turned pale. He knew that there could be some sort of paranormal activity inside that house. But not today. The states would arrive tomorrow. And if the house was clean then he would hear non stop complaining from them. And thats a form of torture even the greatest hero couldnt brave through.  
“It's alright, Alfred,” he told himself, “on the count of three your gonna open that door and fight whatever is in there like a real hero  
“One,” he braced himself.  
“Two,” he prayed to every god he citizens worshiped.  
“Three,” he kicked the door down and yelled. Broomstick in one hand, mop in the other.  
He opened his eyes to find the lights on (which was weird because everyone knew that ghosts hated lights) and was coming from the dining room.  
He slowly walked over and saw the greatest sight ever seen by a country.  
None other than DC was (badly) singing along to what seemed to be the Jackson Five in a voice that would make France want the guillotine to come back and was dancing in a manner that looked like she was having some sort of stroke.  
“Yo, washing machine,” he yelled. But the capital didnt hear him. Instead she sang louder.  
“Oh, baby give me one more chance!” She screamed, and America couldn't decide whether to sing along or stop it.  
Neither of those happened because she collided with him and knocked both of them down, which was impressive due to the fact she was only four-foot-eight.  
“Dad!” she yelled as she scrambled up from on top of him.  
“Dude! That was epic! You should try out for America's got talent,” he half said half chuckled.  
“Yeah, well you should have texted me. I thought I would have to do all this by myself!”  
“I did call you, multiple times in fact. But you didn't pick up!”  
“Let me see your phone,” she extended her hand and America slapped it in. she unlocked it, scrolled through his recently called, and laughed.  
“What's so funny?” he asked.  
“You called the wrong Washington!”  
America’s face burned, “What?”  
“You called the state and not the city!” she collapsed on the floor with laughter.  
“Well screw me for loving GW that much!”  
“I know, I know,” she got up and wiped the tear forming on her eye, “So are you gonna help me or what?”  
“Of course I'm gonna help!” he exclaimed picking up his broom from the ground, “What kind of hero wouldn’t help their sidekick?”  
DC smiled, “not this one!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always open for criticism.


End file.
